Cuffs
by chele20035
Summary: This was written for Love in Panem over on tumblr... Katniss and Peeta make some new Valentine memories... modern au


This was written for Love in Panem over on tumblr… it's a little Valentine's day drabble! Thank you to norbertsmom for your beta skills.

Happy Valentine's day everyone!

* * *

Click! The sound echoes through the house.

Peeta holds up his arm with the handcuff dangling off of it. "What is this?"

I smirk. We've been getting more daring in the bedroom and a tweet from a colleague of mine gave me several ideas. I slide my hands up his arms until I'm pressing up against him stealing a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day. Do you trust me?"

He brings his arms around me, returning the hug. "I do, I do trust you," he promises as he starts to kiss my nose, but I back away from him, and in a quick move I snap the other set of hand cuffs on his other arm. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"How attached are you to your clothes?" I ask with a smirk.

He raises a brow and looks at me kind of squinty. "Why-"

I interrupt, "In other words, if you want to keep them, you need to take them off."

There is a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, before he is unbuttoning his shirt. He says, "Katniss—"

I interrupt him this time with a shake of his head. "No talking. Just get naked." Can I just say that I love how he is listening to me right now? He hops all awkward and cute as he takes off his shoes. Followed by his jeans. Soon he is standing in front of me in nothing but his underwear and socks.

"Do you want—"

I answer his question before it leaves his mouth. "Everything." I step close enough to him to run my hand through his blond curls scattered across his perfect pecks. I grab one of those perfect pecks, squeezing it before I flick his nipple like he does me. My grin widens as I watch him shiver. I am rewarded with a moan when it puckers. My lips lightly graze his collar bone, and when he turns his head expecting a kiss, I lick his jaw instead and whisper, "Do you like that?"

He whispers back a strangled, "Yes." I love the way his breath hitches when I run my nails down his rib cage finding the waistband of his underwear. I slide one of my fingers under the elastic, snapping it against his flushed skin. "Katniss," he hisses, "What are you doing?"

I slip my hand into his briefs, his hardness greeting me. My fingers wrap around him, pumping him several times while he grabs my arms and seeks a kiss. I offer him my cheek instead while I ask, "What's a matter, Peeta? Don't you like that?"

"Damn it, Katniss. I need you."

I step back away from him. "What are you going to do about the underwear, Mellark?" I can't help but to laugh as they hit the floor. I reach for the rest of his surprise that happens to fit in my back pocket. I crook my finger and say, "Come here." he bends and grins. "Close your eyes." he does and I whip out my old bandana and cover his eyes.

The chain on the handcuff clangs together as he raises his hand to the blindfold. "It's going to be like that, is it?" He chuckles.

I try to tie the ends together. "Hold that."

"I've got it."

I tug the ends, and they are meeting but not enough so I can tie it. "Damn it. You have a big head, Peeta."

His southern drawl does things to me when he says, "Why miss Everdeen, you flatter me."

I roll my eyes, even though he can't see. I let the ends fall and sigh, "This isn't going to work."

He straightens up and lets the bandana fall. I try not to look at his Carolina blue eyes as I try to hide the disappointment I know is written all over my face. "Why don't you go get one of my ties?"

My smile returns. "Stay here. don't move."

He holds out his arms and his grin returns. "I'm not going anywhere."

I run to the bedroom where he just recently stored his things. I have developed a habit of sniffing his work shirts every time I walk by, loving the way he lingers on his clothes. I quickly grab a tie, and go back out to the living room. He's made himself at home on our couch. "Ohmygoodness! Peeta! You are sitting on the couch!"

He looks around confused. "Yeah, is that ok?"

I'm flustered now, and I know I look silly flailing around. "Your naked butt is on my mother's couch!"

"But my butt is clean," He replies.

I rub my temple, and I know he can see the frustration on my face. "This isn't turning out the way I thought it would." I go to sit beside him on the couch. "So much for my grand seduction."

He lifts his arm, I scoot even closer to him and he pulls me close. The feel of his skin against my cheek makes me feel much better. I feel him kiss the top of my head. "I don't know about you, but this feels pretty good to me."

I glance down and his growing hardness gets my attention. "Peeta, you are getting a hard on while sitting naked on the couch where Prim and I used to watch My Little Pony together."

He chuckles and grabs my hand leading it to his dick. "I think its time we made it our couch."

I grab ahold of one of the handcuffs and wiggle it. "But what about these?"

He unsnaps them, letting them fall onto the floor. Then he grabs me, lifting me on his lap. I'm still so amazed at how safe he makes me feel. "There is always later, Kitten."

My laughter rings throughout the apartment as we make new memories together.


End file.
